


Let Loose

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were frustrated with Fili and Kili and their damn pranks!  You were angry and needed to blow off steam.  Thankfully, Thorin and Dwalin are more than happy to help.





	Let Loose

“Did you see her face?!”  Kili said as he walked into his room and plopped down on the bed.  His grin couldn’t get bigger as he replayed the memory over and over in his mind of the prank he and Fili pulled on you.

 

“Indeed!  It was a grand one, and she gets so cute when she is angry.”  He added as he kicked off his boots, sitting on the edge of his own bed.  This little stop in Bree was just what they needed after picking up all the last of their company.  And to start their pranks on you.  You tended to get a bit serious sometimes, they were just trying to help you loosen up.

 

And the water that landed on you…followed by the flour, was perfect for the job. 

 

“And when she stormed off, she left that trail behind her!”  Kili snorted as he let his head fall back against his pillows.  “It was-“

 

He was cut off as he heard someone pounding on the door next to theirs.  It was strange to hear, considering that was his uncles room, and no one would dare act like that towards Thorin. 

 

Or so they thought. 

 

“Who…”

 

They heard some mumbles, the deep voice being from Thorin, accompanied by another voice before they heard yours.

 

“I have fucking had it with your damned nephews!” 

 

“Ooh!  She is tattelling!”  Kili was quick to jump up to the wall and press his ear against it, Fili following quickly behind. 

 

“Told ya they were bein’ unruly.”  That was Dwalin’s voice. 

 

“Unruly?!  It took me an hour to get all that flour out of my hair!”  You cried out.  “I’ve had it!  Either you do something or so help me-.”

 

“She sounds so angry.”  Fili snickered, sending Kili a wink as they settled in against the wall as you went on a rant. 

 

It didn’t last long, you were always quick to anger and quicker to forgive, but you were still frustrated, that much the princes could tell, and that only gave them more pride for a job well done. 

 

“I apologize on behalf of my nephews.” 

 

“Fine, I just…they get me so frustrated…and I just can’t get rid of it, you know?!” 

 

“I do.”  Thorin said softly.  Fili and Kili expected that to be the end of it…but then, “Perhaps _we_ could help you with that.” 

 

“What’s he talking about?”  Kili looked to his brother, but was shushed as Fili leaned into the wall some more.

 

“Oh?”  Your voice took on a playful tone.  “It has been a while since I have been able to enjoy both of you.” 

 

“Did she?!”

 

“No…”  Fili was in awe as Kili was sputtering out random phrases, not able to wrap his mind about it.

 

“Indeed.  It has been too long since I have enjoyed the pleasures of your body.”  Thorin spoke.

 

“Aye,”  Dwalin spoke as the bed creaked.  “Been too long.” 

 

Fili and Kili were stunned.  They couldn’t be hearing what they thought they were hearing.  They misunderstood.  Yea, that was it!  Surely, they couldn’t be-

 

“Oh gods, Thorin!”  You moaned out, panting as the bed began to shift and creak more.  “Please…”

 

“You beg so nicely.”  Thorin purred in return.  “Get settled on Dwalin, then I will please you as you…now, now…can you believe this, Dwalin?  Our naughty girl isn’t wearing any underclothes.” 

 

“Mahal, yer gorgeous.  Gonna be more gorgeous once Thorin’s fuckin’ ya.”  Dwalin growled as you let out a small whimper. 

 

“But you…”  You panted.

 

“I’ll be right here, enjoyin’ the view.  I’ll get my turn, don’t ya worry.” 

 

“Fee…I don’t…this can’t…I can’t…”  Kili’s face was pale as he looked to his brother.  The older brother who would always protect him.  The older brother who was just as pale as he was as they just stared at each other. 

 

“Oh, yes!”  You cried out. 

 

“So tight…”  Thorin groaned, “Take me so good…” 

 

Fili and Kili were frozen.  They wanted to flee, to run away and cover their ears, but nothing in their body was responding…not even when…

 

Not even when the bed started to hit the wall.  Your moaning got louder, your panting, Thorin’s moaning, Dwalin talking…so very dirty. 

 

Kili made a gagging motion as he finally pushed away from the wall, running towards his boots.  Fili was right behind him, but he tripped over his own feet, landing with a hard thud. Kili turned to go back for his brother, no dwarf left behind! But…

 

“Nn’h!  Dwalin!”  You cried out. 

 

“Easy lass, don’t wanna hurt ya.” 

 

“You like that?”  Thorin’s voice was filled with pride as your moans echoed around the room.  “You like having us both filling you?” 

 

“Please…more! Just…yes, like that!” 

 

“Kili wait!”  Fili called out for his brother as he tore from the room, his hands over his ears, his eyes squeezed shut as if they would keep the mental images away.  He shouldn’t have shut his eyes, then he wouldn’t have run into the door, but he still managed to scramble out, leaving Fili behind.

 

Fili was out a few moments later, but not before that horrific sound of you, Dwalin, and his Uncle all crying out in what he guessed was a final release.  Oh gods…

 

Fili got sick in the hallway. 

 

Kili was a pile of dwarf at the bottom of the stairs, he tripped down them in his rush. 

 

This horror would haunt them every night for the rest of their days. 

 

000

 

You grinned wildly as you looked over your shoulder to Dwalin and Thorin. 

 

“They fled, those cowards.”

 

They both chuckled as they set the bed frame down, no longer needing to push it against the wall. 

 

“Well, I can assure you, they will not play a prank on you again, lest they remember this night.”  Thorin lit his pipe as he sat on his chair. 

 

“Aye.  Mighty devious of you with this one, lass.”  Dwalin looked down at you proudly before ruffling your hair. 

 

“Thank you!”  You threw your arms around Dwalin before moving aside and hugging Thorin.  These two really were your best friends, had been since you were all children.  You would do anything for them, just as they would do anything for you, even fake a three way to get revenge on the princes.


End file.
